


nothing without you

by lovephobix



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, It's a projection fic afterall, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Might be OOC, Other, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovephobix/pseuds/lovephobix
Summary: just some drabbles about tommy's exile and stuff(god hates me for projecting onto characters in minecraft roleplay)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 26





	1. hi!

_hello! welcome to my book, it currently has nothing except the introduction rn but i hope that when i do post smth u guys will enjoy it haha_

_(if u guys are asking what the title of the song is, it's actually a song made by mars argo! go check her music out)_


	2. you're my only friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gren man manipulates child again oh no

"Put your armor in the hole, Tommy."

Tommy rushed to unclasp his iron armor, fearing of what Dream would do if he angered the man even further. He successfully freed himself out of the armor and threw it into the pit that Dream digged, Tommy stood back to protect himself as the masked man light up his TNT and let it blow the armor up to bits and pieces.

Tommy looked down and sighed, knowing what would probably happen next. Dream walked over to him and gripped his hair to pull it back, Tommy winced at the feeling of his hair being pulled so tightly by the man.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again, alright?" Dream exclaimed. Tommy just nodded at him.

Dream let go of his blond locks, which made Tommy sigh in relief. 

Then, Dream placed his hands on Tommy's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Tommy felt uncomfortable from the sudden affection the other man was giving him.

"You know I'm only doing this for your own good, Toms. You need to learn how to behave." Dream placed his hands on his hair again, but instead of pulling it he was lightly combing it. Tommy shuddered at the sensation, he felt a bit warmer at the touch.

"I-I know, I'm sorry, I won't do it again.." Tommy muttered, which earned a quiet hum from the older.

Tommy wrapped his hands around Dreams waist, he buried his face into the others chest as he starts to lean into the masked mans affection.

Dream smiled under his mask.

"I know you wouldn't."


	3. i miss him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> child talks to pig abt gren man

"Technoblade."

The piglin hybrid turned his head to look at the blonde. Tommy hugged his chest tighter before speaking up again;

"I miss him."

Technoblades expression turned stiff when he hears those words coming out of the boys mouth.

"Tommy, he's done so many terrible things to you. Why would you still care for him?" Techno sighed, turning back to the eggs he was cooking for both of them.

_**The smoke from TNT, the threats, the empty hugs, the tears falling freely down his face, the bruises, the white mask that terrifies him so badly.** _

"I don't know." Tommy muttered. "Even after all of those things, I still care about him."

Techno looked even more dissapointed at him. _Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, maybe he should've kept quiet about all of this, god he's so fucking pathetic._

"I think I just miss the good memories with him in logstedshire, that's all."

_**The trident that Dream gave him, Tommy feeling lightheaded as he flied into the air, the feeling of freedom, the laughing, the stupid jokes.** _

"We can always make new memories together. Just me, you, Phil and Ghostbur." Techno responded, placing a plate of freshly cooked eggs in front of him.

Techno sat at his own seat, holding another plate of eggs. Tommy stared at his own breakfast, he pondered over what Techno said.

_He doesn't really need Dream does he?_

_It could just be Tommy and his family again._

"Maybe."


	4. i'll see you when i fall asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> child has bad dream and pig comforts him

  
**Tommy shivered at the voice speaking to him. The room was pitch black, and the only thing he could see were the mysterious creatures staring at him with dissapointment in their faces.**

**"Why did you leave him, Tommy?"**   
_**He hurted me.** _

**"He cared about you."**   
_**He broke me.** _

**"You were safe with him."**   
_**He could hurt me again if he wanted to.** _

**"Go away!" Tommy shouted at the creatures, they were coming towards him now, fear struck him as the creatures kept chanting the same words over and over again;**

_**Come back to him, come back to us, we will keep you safe, he will keep you safe.** _

_**To**_ _**mmy wanted to scream.** _

**"No! Stop- get the fuck away from me!!"**

**Tommy gasped as the pitch black room turned into a crimson red, the creatures kept chanting louder and louder- his head hurted listening to them.**

**Suddenly, everything faded to black.**

-

Tommy woke up gasping, the first thing he noticed was a figure opening the door to his bedroom, it was Technoblade. 

"Tech- Techno..." He whimpered, sitting up on his bed and removing the blankets off of himself.

"You okay, Toms? I heard your screams and I had to rush t-"

Suddenly, Technoblade was pulled into a bone-crushing hug from the younger. The man looked down to see Tommy's tear-stained cheeks as Tommy hugged him tighter. He was about to complain until Tommy spoke up:

"Technoblade..." Tommy sniffled.

With that, Techno thought it was best to stay silent, so he did. Instead he decided to awkwardly pat the boy even though he was literally crushing the hybrid with his hug.

"I had a stupid fuckin- nightmare about Dream..." Tommy spoke, he stopped crying now, but he was still sniffling.

"Oh." Techno acknowledged. _Of course, that bastard found his way into Tommy's dreams too, as if he hadn't suffered enough already._

Techno decided to wrap one of his arms around Tommy, while the other decided to just awkwardly pat his head again.

"You're safe now, Tommy. He won't hurt you anymore — I'll make sure of it."


	5. i hurt you? you broke me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🦀 C!DREAM IN PRISON 🦀  
> (yes that title was a heat waves reference kinda)

"You hurted me, Dream." Tommy glared at the masked man. 

The man only smiled at him. 

"Are you sure Tommy? Afterall I was the only one who came to visit you, I was the only one that was y-" 

"You did- you- you fucking broke me!" Tommy cut him off, with tears pouring down his face. He wasn't supposed to be this weak and emotional- he tried to wipe his tears off but new ones kept coming out instead, he gave up, and instead shouted even louder at the man in the obsidian box. 

"You did all those shitty things to me and I'm still recovering from it! I fucking hate you! I fucking hate your bullshit!" 

Tommy pointed his crossbow at him, tears fell freely down his face now. He heard a voice calling out his name, it was probaby Tubbo.. or someone else but he doesn't care about them right now, not when he can finally let out all his emotions on the man who caused most of it. 

"I hope you're proud of everything you did you fuck, and I hope you rot in that shit prison." 

Tommy watched as Dream was tackled by the other members and put on handcuffs, he can't help but sigh in relief as he lowered down his crossbow because finally, the green man got what he deserved.

He felt like a heavy weight has lifted off of him. 

He finally felt... Okay. 


End file.
